Niño Soldado
by yoxitha94
Summary: La inocencia de Vegeta fue corrompida a los 5 años al ser reclutado por Freezer en su organización como pago por la deuda de su padre; Se juró a sí mismo vengarse de quienes lo condenaron aquel infierno pero antes debía hacer un último trabajo que aseguraría su libertad "Deshacerse de la cabeza de la corporación capsula" ¿Podrá?
1. Infancia Robada

**.**

**.**

**Niño soldado**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Infancia Robada**

**.**

La inocencia de Vegeta fue corrompida a los 5 años al ser reclutado por Freezer en su organización como pago por la deuda de su padre; Se juró a sí mismo vengarse de quienes lo condenaron aquel infierno pero antes debía hacer un último trabajo que aseguraría su libertad "Deshacerse de la cabeza de la corporación capsula" ¿Podrá?

.

No todos los grandes tiene un comienzo fácil y eso lo sabía muy bien aquel hombre forjado por el dolor, maltrato y constantes humillaciones. Freezer se encargó de Vegeta por 20 años proporcionándole un techo, comida y educación. Enseñándole a punta de golpes y castigos a seguir sus órdenes sin dudar ni mucho menos quejarse pero había un detalle que el líder desconocía estaba criando a un arma de doble filo, mientras más _corregía _ a ese niño un odio profundo crecía en su interior convirtiéndose en su razón de vivir, la razón que lo levantaba cada mañana para hacer su trabajo, venganza.

Vegeta tuvo la mala suerte de nacer en una familia de campesinos pobres, su padre no tenía el dinero necesario para poder mantener a su creciente familia que en menos de un mes aumentaría su número a 4. El padre del morocho a pesar de trabajar 18 horas diarias no podía saldar su millonaria deuda con el usurero de Freezer; Desesperado al enterarse sobre el bebe que venía en camino tomo la peor decisión de su vida: _pedirle dinero prestado,_ el jefe de hogar no contaba con que sus cultivos se sacaran y sin poder vender nada en meses desato una reacción en cadena, sin nuevos ingresos se retrasó con el pago logrando que su deuda aumentara ridículamente en 4 cifras más.

El infeliz matrimonio discutía la nueva situación en la que estaban involucrados, en la mesa donde solían compartir sus alimentos en familia reposaba una carta de parte de Freezer que perturbaba su paz.

—Por favor dime que puedes hacer algo— rogó su mujer con un nudo en la garganta— No puedes permitir que se lo lleven.

—Mi amor ellos pueden darle un mejor futuro y una mejor educación, con nosotros sería un simple granjero— desvió la mirada al suelo no soportaba ver sufrir a su amada esposa.

— ¡Es nuestro hijo! — Grito entre sollozos — Haría lo imposible por darle una buena educación, no permitiría que quedara estancado. Por favor haz algo, es mi niño no pueden quitármelo.

—No volverán a molestarnos y aun nos quedaría Tarble.

— ¡Eres una malnacido! ¿Cómo si quiera puedes pensar eso?

— ¡SOY REALISTA! — Grito enfurecido y descolocado —Si les damos a Vegeta nos dejaran en paz y podremos darle un vida decente a este bebe ¿qué? ¡Prefieres tener a dos niños muriéndose de hambre bajo tu techo!

Nuevamente la mujer clavo la mirada en el papel, esperando haber leído mal o que dijese algo entre líneas que alivianara en algo su dolor.

"**Estimado, le escribo esta carta con mi puño y letra para que vea lo generoso y buen hombre que soy a pesar de lo que dicen las malas lenguas. Un campesino como usted que vive en la miseria y en una pequeña choza mal oliente, obviamente no tendrá el dinero suficiente para mañana por eso mismo me he tomado la molestia de renovar nuestro trato. Lo dejare libre de toda deuda pero a cambio quiero a su primogénito, si no sabe que significa esa palabra me refiero a su primer hijo."**

_**Mis hombres irán mañana por el pequeño Vegeta, si no acepta el trato quiero mi dinero a cambio.**_

_**Se despide atentamente Freezer... **_

Los padres escucharon unos pasos dirigirse hacia ellos, entro corriendo, sonriente, feliz y lleno de energía. La pareja disfrutaban de esa dulce sonrisa siendo el mejor regalo que pudiesen tener y a la vez la anestesia dentro de tanta miseria. El pequeño era feliz en esa casa aunque no tuviera juguetes o ropa nueva solo le bastaba con sus cariñosos padres para sentirse bien, ese era su mayor lujo.

—Mami encontré una flor bonita y te la traje— extendió sus manitos entregándosela. Angustiada la recibió quebrándose nuevamente —mami ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No te gusto? ¿Hice algo malo? — pregunto preocupado.

—No cielo, lo que pasa es que te amo mucho. Recuerda eso por favor— miro el rostro del niño tratando de capturar su mirada antes de estrecharlo fuertemente contra sus brazos.

—Vegeta— hablo su padre —mañana vendrá un hombre, su nombre es Freezer. .

—No, por favor— le interrumpió su mujer sin dejar de abrazar a su hijo.

Dicho esto alguien llamaba a la puerta el hombre frustrado se dirigió a abrir porque aún no sabía cómo le iba explicarle la situación a un niño de tan solo 5 años. Tras abrir se encontró con 3 hombres que gozaron con aquella mirada desesperaba.

—Dijiste que sería mañana— dijo apretando los puños con impotencia.

—Lo siento pero en estas áreas tan remotas el correo se tarde más de lo normal. Vegeta mucho gusto en conocerte— se dirigió al pequeño sin poner un pie dentro de la casa —despídete de tus padres ya nos vamos.

— ¡No quiero! — grito abrazándose a su mamá.

Zarbon sin paciencia entro, miro con disgusto a la pelinegra, tomo de un brazo al chiquillo y lo arrastro hacia afuera mientras que él jalaba intentado zafarse inútilmente.

— ¡Papá ayúdame! ¡PAPÁ!

—Pórtate bien hijo, no nos odies por esto y recuerda que te amamos.

Al cerrarse la puerta la pareja lloro desconsoladamente al escuchar los gritos de Vegeta, el hijo que nunca más volverían a ver.

El entrenamiento del infante inicio enseguida obligándole a dejar a un lado los juegos y su sueño de ser un gran médico; Freezer no quería a un mono analfabeto en su equipo por lo que contrato un maestro que se dedicara a enseñarle lo equivalente a la educación básica y media aparte de eso tuvo clases especiales donde aprendió lo necesario de la psicología humana que le ayudase a leer el lenguaje corporal, anatomía para hacer un "trabajo limpio" y sobre todo lealtad a su jefe, siendo ese último el más sagrado mandamiento de aquella organización.

Paso de ser un niño a todo un profesional en el arte de matar, se movía entre las sombras y era tan sigiloso como un felino hambriento, le gustaba la cacería porque siempre pensaba en el glorioso momento que tendría al cabeza de Freezer decorando su pared. A pesar de su "título" había algo que arrastraba consigo, un recuerdo que le quitaba el sueño pero que podía arreglar con la ayuda de unas cuantas píldoras.

Cada año en la misma fecha se encerraba en su cuarto esperando ansiosamente que acabara rápido el día. Recostado en su cama miro la hora en el móvil que indicaba exactamente las 00:01 hrs. Acaba de cumplir 25 eso quería decir ya iban 15 años desde su primer trabajo y el que lo marco de por vida. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía con todo detalle a su primera víctima, no era como esos golfos peces gordos o un traidor que quiso pasarse de listo.

Recordarlo le provocaba nauseas.

— ¡Calla rápido al mocoso! — grito Dodoria fastidiado por culpa de los llantos.

El muchacho seguía paralizado ante el estruendo del disparo que cobro a su primera víctima, una mujer de no más de 30 años su nombre era Fasha, la esposa de Toma. Fue condenada por la traición de su marido hacia Freezer pero no había sido el único, otro sujeto también le había hecho frente al jefe de la mafia. El certero disparo en la cabeza de la pelinegra indicaba que debían terminar. La sangre estaba por todas partes ya que el traidor se arrastró por el living sin poder caminar por culpa de una bala en cada rotula. Zarbon tenía una especie de fetichismo con que las personas rogaran por sus vidas de _rodillas,_ sin poder hacer nada por defenderse Toma se aferró al cuerpo de su mujer esperando la muerte.

— ¡Vegeta! — grito Dodoria al borde la histeria. Sin lograr que el muchacho saliera del trance en el que estaba, no podía dejar de mirar a ese pequeño bebe que lloraba con desesperación como si supiera que su vida acabaría ese instante.

—No puedo hacerlo— bajo su arma para encarar a Dodoria —Todavía no tiene ni un año, no le voy a disparar— En ese momento su corazón pareció detenerse al sentir el frio metal en su frente. Su buen _amigo _Dodoria lo estaba ayudando a decidir entre su vida o la del crio.

— ¿Quieres una golpiza? No aprendiste de la última ¿Cuántos huesos te han roto en estos 5 años? Te enseñamos a no sentir lástima demuestra que eres un buen soldado.

— ¡ES UN BEBE! no podemos llevárnoslo o dejarlo en un orfanato.

— Pierdo la paciencia Vegeta demuestra que tienes agallas, ya no eres un niño— Agrego Zarbon, el muchacho simplemente se negaba a seguir la orden. Cosa que siempre se arreglaba con un empujoncito, el hombre de la trenza le pego con la empuñadura de su pistola en la mandíbula, la sangre de Vegeta salpico su propia camiseta antes de caer de arrodillado y de paso escupir una pieza dental —Es de leche te volverá a crecer, ahora termina el trabajo o te ira peor y lo sabes.

Dodoria guardo su arma, se paró detrás del moreno y con fuerza le sujeto la cabeza, levantándole los parpados con ayuda de sus meñiques impidiendole así cerrar los ojos. Zarbon por su parte dejo reposar el frio cañón en la parte posterior del cráneo del muchacho, obligándolo a ceder ante la presión.

— ¡Hazlo de una vez!

_Lo siento_, dijo en susurro antes de apretar el gatillo.

Esa noche celebraron con orgullo el décimo cumpleaños del pequeño _soldado _que cumplió con todas sus expectativas. Vegeta en ningún momento mostro el remordimiento que sentía aunque no era por culpa de ese niño sino que por sí mismo, por ser un cobarde se condenó a ser un sirviente más al mando de Freezer. Todo su cuerpo se negaba a seguir aquella orden pero el miedo al castigo fue el triunfador siendo el que lo guió a disparar.

Miro nuevamente el reloj 00:20. Tomo su almohada y de la funda saco un frasco de píldoras: _Doxilamina, _la única manera que tenía para dormir sin tener que pensar.

Un llamado a la puerta lo interrumpió, nervioso las oculto bajo la cama y trago rápidamente la que tenía en la boca.

—Hay un trabajo— se apresuró a decir Appule al notar la evidente molestia del joven— Lord Freezer te espera en su despacho primero quiere hablar contigo.

De mal humor fue a ver que capricho tenía el jefe, no era extraño que hubiese algún encargo a esa hora pero lo que en verdad le molestaba es que era su noche libre.

Bajo la escalera en forma de caracol de aquella lujosa mansión que más bien era su jaula personal, era vigilado las 24 hrs por todas las cámaras escondidas e instaladas estratégicamente, años tras salió sin permiso con la intención de tomar unos cuantos tragos a causa de un irrevocable deseo de libertad además de una resaca gano una fractura de humero pero el dolor no se comparaba con la satisfacción de haber desobedecido; A paso lento atravesó el largo pasillo observando por el rabillo del ojo quienes estaban en la casa, no estaba llena como de costumbre varios de sus compañeros habían sido enviados a _recaudar impuestos_. La última y primera semana del mes eran exclusivamente para las cobranzas.

Se tardó 7 minutos y medio en llegar a la puerta de Lord Freezer pues algo que detestaba era esperar y Vegeta lo sabía muy bien por lo mismo intento tardarse lo que más pudo si podía molestarlo aunque fuese en algo tan insignificante no desaprovecharía su oportunidad. Tras tocar la puerta y recibir la señal de _"puedes entrar"_ saludo respetuosamente.

—Zarbon y Dodoria irán a una cobranza te esperan en el estacionamiento.

—Como usted lo ordene— finalizo con una reverencia dispuesto a irse.

—Espera Vegeta aun no termino. Mañana te quiero a primera hora en mi oficina hay un asunto importante que debemos tratar, ya puedes irte.

El pelinegro algo extrañado se retiró pues su compañero asignado era Nappa algo debió pasar si tenía que ir con sus antiguos instructores. Su cuerpo se helo por completo cuando llego al estacionamiento, los observo conversando tranquilamente pero al notar su presencia callaron enseguida. La idea que vagaba en su cabeza era muy aceptable… _lo saben._

— ¿Terminaste de masturbarte?— Dijo el más gordo al verlo llegar— podrías conseguir sexo real si salieras de vez en cuando.

El morocho frunció el ceño por aquel comentario tan vulgar, ignoro por completo a Dodoria pero antes saludo con respeto a Zarbon por ser el más peligroso. Al principio lo odiaba pero con el tiempo comenzó admirarlo quería ser como él, no temer a nada, ser frio y calculador. Era una mente brillante o un simple psicópata en cualquiera de los casos era admirable.

Tras encenderse el motor se alejaron rápidamente de la ciudad, minutos más tarde salieron de la carretera principal entrando a una que no estaba pavimentada. El miedo inundo al pelinegro pues los nervios y la impaciencia lo estaban traicionando, el sudor frio estaba bañando su cuerpo lentamente y más por el hecho de que ninguno soltaba alguna palabra ni le mencionaron algún tipo de detalle, no dudaba que ese fuera su final. Miro por la ventana al darle la última pulida a la idea que tenía en mente, no esperaba que el coche frenara violentamente debido a la gran velocidad a la que iban. Toco la empuñadura de su arma esperando usarla en cualquier momento, se bajó del automóvil al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros observándolos con atención hasta darse cuenta que estaban frente a una casa vieja a la que hacía falta una mano de pintura y tablas nuevas en algunos sectores.

—Vegeta, el tipo que está dentro nos pidió medio millón para pagar la universidad de su hijo y los remedios de su esposa. Se retrasó una semana así su deuda aumento un 15%— El alma le regreso al cuerpo con las palabras de Dodoria, no era su cabeza la que iba a ser cortada esa noche cosa que lo relajaba bastante —Como regalo de cumpleaños te dejaremos manejar la situación, sorpréndenos muchacho.

Sus compañeros entraron primero abriéndole el paso, el morocho entro con la cabeza en alto, espalda derecha y hombros relajados, emanando seguridad y arrogancia pura. Sin tomarse la molestia de ver al sujeto junto a la mesa, se dirigió directamente a contar el dinero.

—Aquí falta la mitad—aclaro con un tono de voz más calmado de lo normal, elevo la vista hacia granjero que lo miraba con una expresión sombría. Estupefacto ante el semblante de su cobrador no podía dejar de sentirse sobrecogido al ver aquellos ojos oscuros que no mostraban ningún tipo de expresión únicamente el reflejo de su alma vacía.

— ¿Vegeta? — El susodicho con un rápido movimiento disparo, la bala rozo la mejilla del campesino librando un hilo de sangre.

—No te he dado permiso de hablar, si te atreves a repetir mi nombre me encargare personalmente de cerrarte la boca. Tengo muy buena puntería y eso fue una advertencia, como prueba de mi bondad te daré 72 horas para que reúnas el resto o tu preciosa familia pagara el precio— finalizo la frase con un deje de sarcasmo. Sin decir más se retiró al fin su deteriorado recuerdo tenía un rostro, uno que había olvidado con los años. Más que nunca repudio su nombre y apellido había sido un golpe bajo, le enfurecía pensar que el hermano que no conoció tuviera una vida normal, la vida que él pudo tener si no hubiese sido por la incompetencia del inútil al que llamo papá. Luego de hacer caer el imperio de Freezer iría por esos miserables campesinos que lo entregaron como si fuera un animal.

El hombre cayo de rodillas recogiendo del suelo la fotografía familiar que había sido atravesada con la bala, curiosamente el agujero estaba justo en la cabeza de Tarble. Vegeta no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas ya que el fantasma que lo acosaba cada noche se había hecho presente, abrazo con fuerza la foto tras escuchar el portazo que indicaba la retirada de los lacayos de Freezer y de su hijo.

—Buen trabajo muchacho el imbécil casi se mea encima.

El halago de Dodoria quedo en el aire, con su típica expresión de seriedad tomo su lugar en el auto recordando lo que le había dicho el jefe antes de salir. La pastilla que se había tomado estaba haciendo efecto pues no podía dejar de bostezar al menos agradecía que el demente de Zarbon no se preocupara por los límites de velocidad, lo único que deseaba era dormir pues estaba seguro que le tocaría un día pesado.

Al regresar a la guarida Vegeta subió a su cuarto, desesperado movió la cama a un lado y quito la tabla suelta del suelo, sacando sus preciosas viejas y arrugadas hojas. En total había 8 escritas por ambos lados pero no con palabras si no que en código morse, en esos amarillos papeles estaban los nombres de personas que trabajaban desde el exterior, quienes estaban en los bancos, empresas, política, etc. Le había llevado años reunir esa valiosa información pero su lista no estaba completa aún faltaban muchos nombres y no podía arriesgarse a actuar ya que los sobrevivientes podrían darle caza, si quería irse del país, tener una casa, un trabajo normal y una vida necesitaba deshacerse de todos. Guardo nuevamente sus cosas y se tendió en la cama, quedándose dormido de inmediato.

Su reloj mental lo llevo a despertarse a las 7:30 am, se aseo rápidamente para ver que quería esta vez Freezer era normal que como regalo de cumpleaños le pusiera pruebas ridículas que reafirmaran su lealtad

—Vegeta, toma asiento— Freezer espero pacientemente que el morocho se acomodara antes de continuar hablando— Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que eras el indicado para este trabajo. Por eso me encargue yo mismo de instruirte y hacer tu entrenamiento integral.

—Señor— dijo algo impaciente sin entender a que se refería.

—Vegeta. Te he preparado estos 20 años para que destruyas la corporación capsula desde adentro— La comisura de los labios del joven se levantaron levemente en su mejor intento de reprimir aquella sonrisa, sabía que en la CC habían hombres al mando de Freezer y que mejor manera de descubrirlos. La suerte parecía estar de su lado —Debes deshacerte de los Briefs.

—No hay problema puedo hacerlo esta noche.

—No. Eres el más joven e inteligente de todos mis hombres y sabes mentir como un experto ¿Creías que no lo había notado? Aprendiste muy bien el lenguaje corporal que puedes modificarlo a tu antojo, un don exquisito mi querido Vegeta— el morocho supo que eso era una advertencia debía ser aún más precavido estando cerca de Freezer —te infiltraras fingiendo ser un universitario que está interesado en el programa de internos.

— ¿Qué programa de internos?

—El viejo Briefs cada 5 años recluta a las mentes más "brillantes" Hay 3 vacante para 30 postulantes, es muy selectivo en lo que refieres a su compañía. Tu deber es entrar, reunir información y ser el afortunado que gane el puesto permanente— el jefe soltó un suspiro cansado al ver la expresión de duda de su receptor —Alguien como tú que no ha pisado una escuela no tiene idea de nada por lo tanto Broly te instruirá en la materia, tienes 5 días para aprender lo que necesitas. Vegeta si arruinas esto te matare con mis propias manos y me encargare de que tu muerte sea lenta y dolorosa.

—Puede confiar en mí, no lo decepcionare.

—Otra cosa, hace años un imbécil nos traiciono y trato de huir en fin una historia horrible, ese tal Bardock salvo a su patética familia y esa es tu segunda misión: encontrarlos. Debes deshacerte de la mujer y traerme a su hijo con vida, si opone demasiada resistencia mátalo pero que parezca un accidente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

—Tienes 20 días a partir de ahora, primero debes enfocarte en entrar a la CC. Puedes irte.

El morocho al cerrar la puerta levanto la cabeza y con una sonrisa en el rostro cruzo el largo pasillo.

_Freezer prepárate porque todo lo que me has ensañado lo usare contra ti, voy a recuperar mi libertad cueste lo que cueste no importa cuánto tiempo me lleve. Juro que te matare con mis propias manos…atentamente tu buen amigo ¡Vegeta!_

Sonrió para si mismo al pensar aquellas palabras, cada vez estaba más cerca de su objetivo y no permitiría que nada ni nadie interfiriera en su camino

* * *

><p>Hola! Les presento a Vegeta mi niño soldado :3 (Épicamente inspirado en la canción) Por fin pude sacarme esta idea de la cabeza ahora podre seguir con mi Detrás de Cámaras. :P<p>

Tengo muchas ideas para este fic debe ser porque recién lo empecé. Pasan que cosas xD

Hey! si les gusta tírense un review xD

Saluditos! n.n


	2. Inicio

**.**

**.**

**Niño soldado**

**.**

**Capítulo 2: Inicio.**

**.**

La inocencia de Vegeta fue corrompida a los 5 años al ser reclutado por Freezer en su organización como pago por la deuda de su padre; Se juró a sí mismo vengarse de quienes lo condenaron aquel infierno pero antes debía hacer un último trabajo que aseguraría su libertad "Deshacerse de la cabeza de la corporación capsula" ¿Podrá?

.

_Vegeta miro el vaso que tenía en la mano izquierda, lo movió suavemente verificando que no quedase ninguna gota de alcohol dentro, enseguida miro a su alrededor, comprobando que aún seguía en el mismo lugar. Desde que entro a la organización se le negó el contacto con personas externas a ella y se le prohibió estrictamente salir sin compañía. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos rompió ambas reglas, no le cabía ni la más mínima duda que le darían el castigo de su vida pero no le importaba, desobedecer lo extasiaba al máximo ya que esa era el único camino para sentir que aun gobernaba su propia vida._

_Mareado, tomo el vaso, camino a la barra, esta vez pidió brandy. A pesar de su evidente embriagues el barman le entrego lo que el muchacho quería, lo conocía a la perfección ya que esa mafia era la encargada de brindarle protección y eliminar a la competencia, aunque se llevaban el 45% de las ganancias del mes pero de todas formas era beneficioso pues antes de contratarlos estaba al borde de la quiebra._

_Una muchacha de su edad o tal vez uno o dos años mayor que él, lo invito a dar una vuelta. No dudo en seguirla hasta su automóvil, tenía el coche último modelo, debía ser hija de alguien importante pero en aquel entonces no lo noto pues la minifalda lo estaba distrayendo más de lo normal, no le preocupo pasar desapercibido ni mucho menos dejarse llevar por sus impulsos._

_Al despertar a la mañana siguiente se encontró solo, en la orilla de una playa cercana. La chica se había marchado pero tuvo la decencia de dejarlo al menos con ropa interior y el resto de las prendas de vestir tiradas a un lado. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, estaba en graves problemas se suponía que debía llegar antes de las 3 de la mañana seguramente ya lo estaban buscando._

_La única idea que cruzo por su mente fue llamar a Broly, no lo cubriría pero al menos si él lo iba a buscar podría ahorrarse un par de golpes. Treinta minutos más tarde un coche plateado fue a recogerlo, era su profesor pero en compañía de sus instructores, el quinceañero intento tomar el asiento del copiloto pero Dodoria se bajó antes de que siquiera pudiese abrir la puerta, de un tirón lo alejo de la puerta y a empujones lo obligo a quedarse en el asiento trasero en medio de él y Zarbon, Vegeta supo que iba a ser el día más largo y doloroso de su vida porque la __**corrección **__que le darían esta vez no iba ser por no querer seguir alguna orden, esta vez iba a ser enserio._

_Al llegar a la enorme y lujosa mansión, Freezer los esperaba sentado frente a la puerta principal, escuchando esa canción que tanto detestaba el morocho._

— _¿Qué demonios pensabas yéndote así? — interrogo el líder._

—_Mis disculpas señor Freezer, solo quería ir por unos tragos_.

— _¿Lo escucharon muchachos? —soltó una risita irónica que tenso el ambiente más de lo que ya estaba—Solo quería un poco de alcohol. ¡Sabes que no puedes salir solo! — Grito enfurecido. _

—_No tiene por qué quejarse puesto que nunca está aquí— Esas deliciosas palabras escaparon de su boca sin siquiera darle tiempo de pensarlas, disfruto cada una de ellas como si fuesen el néctar más delicioso que había probado, su adrenalina aumento al ver las expresiones atónitas de sus colegas._

_Freezer descruzo sus brazos, adoptando una pose relajada, Vegeta noto su error y se arrepintió enseguida._

—_Lleven a este mocoso insolente con Ginyu, él podrá corregirlo. _

_Aceptando el castigo como un hombre, siguió a sus mentores pero antes sostuvo una mirada con el tirano mientras que, el coro de aquella detestable canción rompía el silencio que se había apoderado de la casa. _

_._

Al terminar la charla con Freezer, Vegeta fue a desayunar como lo hacía cada mañana, en una cafetería cuyo lema era: "_En toda ocasión un café es un compañero ideal_" aquella frase le sonaba bastante sosa, pero el local le gustaba por variadas razones. Tenían una gran diversidad de café, los hot cakes que servían eran deliciosos y sobre todo la mesera. Habían ocasiones que por cierto eran contadas con los dedos de la manos, en las que podían mantener una charla interesante e incluso divertida aunque nunca tocaban temas personales, ese específicamente era un tema tabú para ambos de ahí provenía su gran afinidad; El moreno entro, cruzo una mirada con la muchacha de cabellos dorados, con ese simple gesto se comprendió el mensaje, ella por su parte le sonrió de forma pícara como si supiera algo que él desconocía, sin prestarle mayor atención, tomo asiento en un lugar que adopto como suyo, era una simple mesa con tan solo dos sillas, aparte de esa habían 3 pares más de las mismas características pero con una marcada diferencia. La que Vegeta tomaba daba una vista periférica de todo el local y de quienes estaban dentro, su instinto le obligaba a estar alerta ante cualquier posible amenaza.

Hundido en sus pensamientos trataba de analizar el plan de Freezer, no dejaba de lado la idea que fuera una trampa, pues era absurdo que le otorgara un plazo de 20 días para encontrar a unos pobres diablos y solo 5 días de preparación para infiltrarse en la famosa corporación capsula ¿Acaso, quería que fallara? No estaba claro nada de lo que pasaba la única manera que tenía para protegerse o sentirse seguro era siendo discreto.

—Aquí tienes.

Despistadamente la observo, sin percatarse del momento en el cual había llegado a su lado, el tema lo trastocaba a tal nivel que bajaba la guardia inconscientemente.

—Luces estresado— añadió, logrando que él solo acariciara el puente de su nariz.

—No pedí pastel— aclaro, viendo con disgusto la rebanada de tarta que la ojiazul había dejado sobre la mesa.

—Feliz cumpleaños, esto va por mi cuenta y no te preocupes tu orden estará lista en 5 minutos— antes de retirarse le guiño un ojo.

El morocho miraba el pastel sin convencerse si quiera de probarlo, se veía delicado e incluso elegante, perfectamente decorado y la fresa encima le daba un toque final, la mesera al llevarle su orden se entristeció al notar que no había tocado su regalo pero no podía esperar nada más de él pues descaradamente se había acercado a su vida privada; Vegeta por su parte desayuno con calma antes de empezar con otro día de trabajo, ya estaba al tanto de lo que debía hacer, ir a la agencia de correos por un paquete y ver si alguien se dignaba a contarle más sobre el tema.

El último sorbo de café fue el más amargo, disimuladamente observo a su lado derecho, estaba el mismo hombre de ayer, no resaltaba sobre lo demás, vestía de traje y un abrigo largo algo normal pues era una mañana helada, no había duda lo estaba siguiendo –"_Bastardo te romperé el cuello si eres espía de Freezer"— _Armo una ruta mental en su cabeza que ayudaría a despistarlo, quería matarlo pero no se atrevía hacerlo bajo la luz del sol, él se manejaba en la oscuridad por lo que esperaría el manto nocturno para ponerse serio además de sacarle algo de información.

Siguió su plan al pie de la letra, guiándolo a una feria donde prácticamente se vendían desde verduras hasta algunas clases de mascotas exóticas, mientras caminaba inspeccionaba detalladamente cual sería el lugar donde le sería más fácil actuar y de paso se adueñó de la cartera de alguien. Se detuvo en un puesto pidiendo un kilo de manzanas, la mujer que atendía al momento de pesar las frutas le dio la espalda al morocho y este con un rápido movimiento volteo dos cestos con frutas, la gente se amonto y aprovecho el disturbio para escapar pero no sin antes dejarle el dinero que tenía la cartera robada, en el fondo no estaba tan podrido; El extraño de cabello rubio miro a su alrededor confundido buscando al morocho entre todo el ajetreo, era imposible que haya desaparecido tan fácil. No se imaginaba que Vegeta mientras mordía una manzana de un intenso color verde lo escudriñaba cuidadosamente desde dentro de un pequeño negocio de abarrotes ubicado a una escasa distancia de aquel puesto.

Al fin en la oficina postal pidió el dichoso paquete bajo el nombre falso que habían escogido para él, aun preocupado por el intercambio verbal con el jefe camino de regreso a casa. Al ingresar a una de las tantas habitaciones de aquella casa, entro al despacho de Broly, lo saludo sin muchas ganas, tomo asiento frente a su escritorio y tiro el paquete sobre la mesa. Con esa increíble falta de respeto el mayor lo "corrigió" tirándole un lápiz en la frente, el veinteañero se vio algo sorprendido ante tal actitud de su mentor.

—No entraras ni a la puerta de la Corporación Capsula con esa actitud.

—A la mierda con la actitud, traje la "importante encomienda" ahora háblame más sobre el plan de internos, si no tengo información me es imposible ver mis opciones.

Sin prestarle atención el mayor abrió el sobre, dentro habían unas cuantas hojas con una pequeña nota anexada escrita a mano decía claramente:

"_**Son 150 puntos, con 148 están dentro pero en caso de que hayan puntuaciones perfectas olvídenlo"**_

Vegeta sabía que solo unos pocos hombres de confianza habían sido seleccionados para ayudarlo con el tema pero esconderle tanta información al títere era absurdo. Irritado al ser ignorado, le arrebato el pequeño trozo de papel a Broly, arrugando con rabia la advertencia y lanzándola lo más lejos posible, el mayor le envió una mirada cansada, era imposible enseñarle modales a esa bestia salvaje.

—Si pretendes ser un estudiante tienes que ser más educado, ahora te diré lo que sé, debes tener más paciencia muchacho— le reprocho, aunque el pequeño regaño solo logro ofuscarlo más, pudo notarlo porque el joven torció los labios en una clara mueca de molestia —No tenemos hombres dentro de la corporación, solo hay un sujeto que nos debe un favor— Broly miro las hojas una vez más y las tomo dejándolas frente a la vista del pelinegro —por eso nos envió esto. Es el primer filtro y para alguien como tú la muerte súbita, es un examen de cálculo avanzado, para esos muchachos no será nada difícil pero a ti estos números te pueden costar la vida. Mi trabajo es ayudarte a hacer esta prueba para que saques una puntuación perfecta.

—Espera, si el tipo nos debe un favor porque simplemente no ingresa mi nombre como finalista.

—El señor Briefs personalmente revisara los exámenes, no le gusta que terceros se involucren demasiado.

—Esto es una estupidez— sonrió con amargura —podría deshacerme de ellos y de todos sus trabajadores en una noche ¿Por qué Freezer hace esta tontería tan arriesgada? ¿Por qué solo me da 5 días de preparación?

—Tenemos la copia del examen que se impartirá, tu deber es recordar cada paso o apréndelos de memoria pero si fallas debes estar preparado para escapar. Freezer lleva 20 años esperando por este momento. Lo sé porque cuando llegaste yo no llevaba más de dos días aquí, al principio solo quería que te enseñara lo correspondiente a tu edad pero sabía que se traía algo más entre manos, de otra forma ¿Por qué le interesaría la educación de un niño pobre? Simple, necesitaba a alguien sin identidad.

—Al fin alguien me dice algo coherente— dicho esto se levando de su lugar preparándose para marcharse —resuelve el examen yo me encargo del resto. Mi cabeza no debe ser la única que está en peligro ¿Estoy equivocado, Profesor?

El morocho observo desde su ventana como el cielo oscurecía poco a poco siendo esa la señal para terminar cierto "pendiente" espero que la noche avanzara y se preparó para salir. Si ese sujeto llevaba dos días siguiéndolo seguramente lo encontraría en el bar donde estuvo parte de la noche anterior. "Antros" no era un nombre elegante que atrajese clientes, no lo necesitaba, pues cada persona que entraba era cortada por la misma tijera y solo iban por intercambios verbales; Como esperaba el sujeto estaba sentado en la barra en la mano izquierda sostenía un cigarrillo y con la derecha se llevaba el licor a la boca, Vegeta tomo su lugar en la barra con una prudente distancia, pidió whisky siendo ese su favorito.

El reloj de pulsera que traía en la mano derecha había sido un regalo muy útil de parte de Zarbon tras "graduarse como profesional" y ese artefacto capto toda su atención. Indicaba las 23:40 había planificado bien su tiempo y al pasar los tediosos 15 minutos era tiempo de actuar, noto como el hombre de cabellos dorados lo observo de reojo un par de veces. El morocho se levantó de su sitio dejando el dinero correspondiente al trago, opto por la salida trasera que daba a un oscuro callejón, solo había un par de botes de basura y un gato sobre el tejado que observo atento al escuchar la puerta que no era muy transitada abrirse. Inmediatamente el moreno se situó junto al basurero esperando el momento para atacar, 78 segundos más tarde la distancia que había entre ellos fue eliminada. Vegeta lo acorralo, con un rápido movimiento jalo la corona del reloj liberando una especie de cable delgado que se apodero del cuello del extraño.

— ¿Quién demonios eres? — preguntó en voz alta, haciendo presión que le dificultaba la respiración.

—Eres un chiquillo estúpido— aquella respuesta obtuvo la atención del joven por el distinguido acento francés.

—No tengo tiempo para jugar ¿Para quién trabajas? — Esta vez su semblante se volvió serio, su voz gruesa exigía una respuesta y una que fuera la correcta.

—Otro error —soltó agitado por la falta de oxígeno — y los jefes te darán la muerte que mereces.

— ¡PARA QUIEN TRABAJAS! — insistió con una mayor agresividad.

—Ve a ladrar a otro lado perro— entre jadeos siguió provocándolo de todas formas iba a morir y él sería el primer culpable—Imbécil, estas matando a los tuyos pero Cui y Guldo ¿Creías que no levantarías sospechas?

—No sé de qué me hablas— contesto con un tono monótono, ese idiota no diría nada que valiese la pena por lo que ya no le apetecía seguir perdiendo el tiempo además era peligroso si ese sujeto seguía respirando.

Vegeta dejo el cuerpo atrás le daba igual si alguien lo encontraba, no era el dueño de ese ese miserable callejón de la ciudad pero ahí ejercía sus propias leyes y NADIE tendría el valor de contradecirlo ya que sin su influencia ese lugar no habría salido a flote pues era el hombre que les brindaba protección y quien se había deshecho de la competencia que en un principio arrasaba, claro hasta que firmaron el contrato.

Estando una vez más en su "casa" recostado en su cama reviso con calma su lista negra, el nombre más reciente que había sido tachado era Cui. No era desconocido para nadie en la "guarida" que no se toleraban pero si lo pensaba detenidamente era extraño que nadie lo mencionara al llevar desaparecido 4 días, de todas formas no podían culparlo, no había pruebas que lo incriminaran ya que siempre hacía trabajos limpios. Había sido un estúpido si alguien lo seguía era porque obviamente sospechaban de él pero también le temían, ese era un gran punto a su favor.

Al quinto día Broly llamo a Vegeta para verificar si había hecho caso de sus consejos, el morocho se manejaba en el tema o mejor dicho había memorizado a la perfección los 75 ejercicios ya nada le preocupaba pero el hombre con complejo de profesor insistía en que debía mejorar la forma en que se desenvolvía con los demás y eso era lo que estaban haciendo, practicando darle un toque más sumiso algo imposible con la personalidad de cierto chico, una vez más ensayaban su presentación y aunque a Vegeta le costase aceptarlo disfrutaba de alguna manera estar con él pues era el único con el que tenía recuerdos decentes o al menos el único que se abstenía de golpearlo, siendo lo más cercano a un amigo, por eso mismo en algunas ocasiones que eran muy escasas intercambiaban palabras sobre sus propias vidas.

—Buenas días— el joven tomo asiento, apoyo los codos en el reposabrazos de la silla, entrelazando sus dedos sobre el pecho y por último dejo su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda —Mi nombre es Vegeta, tengo 25 años, soy un egresado de la universidad _Orange Star en ingeniera en automatización y robótica_. Me inscribí el programa de internos porque es la mejor oportunidad que tengo de estar cerca del laboratorio más avanzado a nivel mundial. Mi interés principal está en el área de la robótica que busca el desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías para el programa de ciborgs en el desarrollo de la medicina actual.

—Brillante hasta pareces creer lo que dices, hay detalles que pulir. Primero recuerda debes verte seguro pero no arrogante para eso debes bajar un poco la barbilla porque da la impresión que te crees el jefe, segundo debes ser amable con todos y cuando digo todos es ¡TODOS! Suerte mañana.

—Gracias pero no la necesito— sonrió orgulloso retirándose del despacho.

La corporación capsula se especializaba en el desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías aunque el viejo Briefs tenía su propia investigación en los estudios de genética y modificación del ADN, llevaba años reuniendo información y realizando algunos experimentos. Inicio con prótesis robóticas que actualmente patentaban, cada extensión era de un nivel increíblemente avanzado pues se rehacía el hueso según el tamaño de la persona, se unía a los nervios, estructuras y el recubrimiento se llevaba a cabo con la piel de la persona con un avanzado cultivo de las células madres, el proceso se tarda al menos dos meses pero los resultados eran increíbles. Al principio fueron gratis por estar en etapa experimental, sin duda fue un gran aporte a la medicina actual pero eso trajo consigo muchos enemigos, no era desconocido que la "salud" era un negocio del gobierno y eso era lo que más repudio causaba porque a Briefs simplemente no le importaba desafiar a los grandes debido a su gran inteligencia. Ahí tenía lugar Freezer ya que cada vez que ese viejito construía algo que mejorase la calidad de vida, se quedaba con menos clientes. Cuando las prótesis tuvieron gran aceptación supo que necesitaba a alguien que los destruyera desde adentro esa asquerosa corporación y como un regalo del cielo cayo ese pobre granjero en sus manos, el usurero sabía que no podía entregarle tanto dinero pues difícilmente se iba saldar la deuda pero ese hombre tenía un pequeño hijo que le podría ayudar bastante. Freezer se vio en la obligación de destruir la única fuente de ingresos de esa miserable familia y con mucho gusto aniquilo los cultivos de Vegeta.

.

Siete días más tarde nuevamente el morocho estaba en las instalaciones de la corporación capsula aunque no estaba muy emocionado por estar ahí, lo único que quería era algún ordenador para seguir rastreando a los condenados insectos que al parecer habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, el tiempo se le estaba acabando y no tenía ningún progreso a ese paso si Freezer tenía piedad le arrancaría los dedos de las manos.

Vegeta entro al hall donde estaban reunidos los mismos jóvenes de la semana pasada, todos sin excepción se veían nerviosos, el morocho no siguió examinando la competencia pues se distrajo con cierta mujer que apareció con lo que aparentemente parecían cartas en las manos, la ojiazul se presentó como Bulma Briefs y dio algunas instrucciones rápidas. En voz alta leyó los nombres que estaban escritos en el reveso de los sobres entregándoselo al dueño correspondiente, el pelinegro al escuchar su nombre camino hasta ella y apenas pudo articular un "gracias" al recibir sus resultados. La mano pareció querer fallarle con leve temblor que ignoro por completo.

"_Felicitaciones, eres parte de los 3 seleccionados del programa de internos tras ser el único en obtener una puntuación perfecta. Esperamos con ansias que se una a nuestro grupo de trabajo"_

Aparte de esa hoja de felicitación había otras 3 donde se le explicaba con todo detalle cuando iniciaría el internado, los requisitos que debería cumplir y otras regularidades que debería conocer.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha se retiró, cada día se acercaba más a su cometido final aunque un pequeño error le costaría al vida así que tendría que ser mucho más cuidadoso de lo normal.

* * *

><p>Primera actualización del 2015 OoOoOoHhHhH y es viernes de siluetas! :D Espero este año por fin hacer algún especial de navidad o halloween quizás debería empezar ahora XD y además hacer un capitulo tan épicamente emocional que saque lágrimas, supongo que este fic podría ser un candidato :v<p>

¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Si les gusto dejen review. No se que más decir así que eso nomas.

Saluditos Bye! n.n


End file.
